Always Running
by beachbum03
Summary: Emma is what you can call, a badass. She listens to know one but herself. She has a hard time trusting anyone after her last love. All until she met Captain Hook, a pirate who likes Emma Swan, but has other plans for Princess Emma. What will happen in this adventure between two strong-headed people?
1. Chapter 1: I Can't Live a Lie

**I'm so excited to be starting this story. None of this is planned so if it take me longer to write some chapters than other, just bare with me. Also, I'm new at this so I will probably make A LOT of mistakes, yet again, you just have to bare with me. And review, reviews really help and encourage me to write the future chapters quicker!**

**Each chapter will be a line from the new Miley Cyrus song "Wrecking Ball". I am obsessed with this song and I thought it really fit in with the whole theme of this story, Emma is the wrecking ball in Hook's life and she fell under his spell and is now trying to find her way out.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Can't Live a Lie**

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

**I can't live a lie**, running for my life

I will always want you

_"Who are you?" Emma questioned the shadow. It's glowing eyes continued to stare at her without a single noise. "ANSWER ME!" The blonde started to get frustrated with the dark figure. A few minutes later Emma decided to get away from the shadow before she whacked it upside the head. She turned to walk away and the figure grabbed her wrist, she whipped around and it's mouth seemed to open but nothing came out._

"Emmmmmmmaaaaaa,"

_"How do you know my name?!" Before Emma even knew it she was in the air. She pulled and pulled at her wrist but the shadow was not letting go. The glowing eyes pierced into her own and she stopped struggling._

"Emmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaa,"

_The flying pair made their way away from the island and towards the sea. Emma saw a little light far away but it was probably just the symptom of looking into the shadow's bright eyes for so long. But, the further they got from the island the brighter the light became. It was a ship! The blonde's grip was slipping and she dropped from the shadow. She felt weightless and alive, at that moment she didn't even care where she landed. Wood planks became clearer the closer she got to the ground. Emma looked slightly to her right and saw something shiny, it looked like a hook..._

"EMMA!"

"WHAT?" Emma cried as she sprung up from her bed. Her mother Snow had been on the side of her bed trying to wake her up. "You're going to be late for breakfast if you don't get up soon, and don't forget Prince Harry is coming too." Snow winked as she helped herself out of Emma's room. Emma just rolled her eyes and shoved her face back into her pillow.

Prince Harry has always trying to "get with" Emma for as long as she can remember. Since their kingdoms were close by, they were always educated together, as well as the other royals nearby. Harry would always drop shit and try to get Emma to bend down so he could check out her ass. Then, at the school ball, Harry literally flirted with the entire student body, and got mad at her when she talked to her best friend Pinocchio. Oh, and how can she forget the time he almost killed her by trying to "rescue" her off her OWN horse. This guy is the biggest prick she knows.

Emma threw the dress her mother left on the bed into the fire place and picked up some tan pants, a white blouse, a dark brown leather jacket with fur around the hood, and some dark brown riding boots. A shiver went down her spine as the wind blew at her golden locks. _Why would Snow open the window in the middle of winter?_ Emma walked over to her desk to close her window. She found an emerald colored ring with gold coating on the windowsill, _Snow must have dropped it_, Emma slipped it onto her finger as she swaggered out of the room.

The blonde pulled her curls into a ponytail as she walked through the dinning hall. Emma glanced at Harry who looked like he just saw a ghost. "You might wanna pick up your jaw before you start drooling." Emma said as she leaned over the table to pick up an clementine. "EMMA!" Both her parents yelled as she walked away. "And where do you think you are going?!" Charming questioned Emma. "I got places to be." Emma murmured as she threw the peels of the clementine on the ground leaving a trail behind her. She popped a slice of the fruit into her mouth as she pushed the heavy, wooden door. "Emma, you have a guest. Get back here!" Snow nagged as Emma just trotted out of the kingdom.

On the outside of the kingdom walls, Emma had here own private stable in case she needed to escape quickly from attacks. _I need to get the hell out of here before my parents send the whole fucking army after me_, Emma thought. Emma petted her horse and heard someone coming. She moved behind a wall in the stables with a rake in hand. _Crunch, crack, crunch_. Someone was walking near the haystacks. She was about to swing the rake around when she saw a short, pudgy man with a bright red beanie on just standing there.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Umm..I-I'm..."

"You have all of 5 seconds to tell me you're name before I beat your ass."

"SMEE. I'M SMEE."

Emma lowered her rake and she noticed his shoulders eased and relaxed. Emma chuckled, _What the hell kinda name is Smee?_

"Um..I-I am looking for P-Princess Emma."

"And what is your business with her?"

"Can y-you just tell me where s-she is?"

"Uh..yeah! She will be in the training room this afternoon!"

"T-Thank you!"

Emma was about to find out what this Smee wanted with her.

* * *

Princess Emma had many secret hiding spots around the castle. Almost in every room. Emma snuck into the training room and behind the bows, there was a button. Emma pushed the button and a small door flung open. The blonde crept into the crevice that opened and waited for this "Smee" to come.

Almost 30 minutes passed and Emma grew bored. She was about to leave when she saw a shadow coming down the hall. _Short...Pudgy...Smee_. This little man looked very confused at the empty room. He checked his watch twice before heading out. Emma noticed something strange though, he had a rope and a burlap bag._ This little shit was trying to kidnap me_. Emma wanted beat his ass, but she needed to know why first. She hopped out of the cubby and followed Smee.

Emma waited about 10 minutes until she would start on horse after the little man. She was good at tracking footprints from her mother. She knew that went it was snowing, it was the best to hunt, because the footprint were the clearest. Smee's trail started fading once she started seeing a little village form. She saw the same brown horse Smee rode next to a tavern. _I guess I could use a drink..._

She pushed open the wooden door and it seems like everything and one had stopped to stare at her. She just rolled her eyes as she made her way to the bar. She looked around to see rustled black hair with sea blue eyes. And right next to him was..._Smee._ Emma sat on a stool near the bar and turned around trying to listen to their conversation.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T CAPTURE HER?!"

"I..um..a girl t-told me s-she was in t-the training room and w-when I got there..."

"Smee, next time remind me to send someone with common-fucking-sense."

"S-sorry Capt'n."

"So, which lucky lad wants to capture a princess?!"

The whole bar cheered and raised their mugs of alcohol as Emma just shuck her head. She then felt eyes staring into the back of her head. She knew exactly who it was too. _The Captain._ Emma chugged the rest of her liquor and saw a hook slam down into the wood next to her. _Where have I seen this before?_

"And who would this lovely lass be?" A smirk forming on the corners of his mouth as he pushed back a lock of her golden hair.

"Going, I'm going." Emma spurred out, almost falling out of the stool.

"Woah, woah, woah. Need a hand?" The man said as he placed his hand on her waist.

Emma wriggled out of his grip and chuckled ,"More like a hook." she said as she pointed to the attachment on his arm.

"Well, either way you need help walking. I can't let a beautiful lass like you walk out alone in your condition, now can I?" The Captain said, ignoring her earlier comment.

"I'm good." Emma spat out. She removed herself from the stool and rushed through the doors.

Everything seemed a tad bit different than earlier. All she remembered was that she had a horse. Emma almost tipped over just trying to get on her black steed. She saw a shadow near the wall of the tavern. _Fucking Captain._ Emma just turned her horse around and trotted off into the forest.

All these trees looking the fucking same. It snowed so much that her original tracks are completely covered. Emma decided to turn around and spend a night in the village so she could get back to health. Except, which way has she gone? Emma started to panic and just head forward, hopefully she would find something. It was like she was going in circles, seeing the same tree after tree. Emma was about to keep pushing forward when she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye. Emma grabbed the knife from her boot and gripped it in her hand. The shadow leaned against a tree and stared at her. Emma flung the knife at the tree about 2 inches away from the figure. The shadow then begins to chuckle, _you're fucking kidding me right now_. It comes closer and Emma can see the sea blue eyes growing brighter and brighter until he is about a foot away.

"May I help you?" Emma questions nervously.

"Yes m'lady, what is your name?"

"You want to know...my name? Why should I tell you when I don't even know yours?"

"Well if you wanted to know mine you could have just asked."

Emma rolls her eyes as he continues on.

"Most people call me Hook, Captain Hook."

"Most people call me Elizabeth, Elizabeth Hawk." Emma says in a mocking tone. Hook just narrows his eyes however.

"I was honest with you, now how come you can't be honest with me?"

"What are you talking about? I am being honest!"

"I like to call you, somewhat of an open book..." Hook glances at her and continues "Now, what is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because dear, I told you mine and it's only fair."

"Well, I could have guessed your name was Captain Hook." She jesters as she points to his hook.

"Oy, but that is just my moniker, darling, I actually have a name you know."

"Hook suits you." Emma spits out.

"You have a hard time with trust don't you?" Emma glances away and then looks up to see Hook staring at her intensely. "Who hurt you that bad to make you not trust me?"

"Look at yourself! You're a fucking pirate and you wonder why I don't trust you." Hook frowns at the comment.

"Why don't you just try something new?"

After a long pause she says ,"Most people call me Emma, Princess Emma."


	2. Chapter 2: Running For My Life

**OMG. I honestly had no idea that I would get freaking 180 views! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK I WOULD GET 5! I am going to try to get 2 chapters up a week, but I am so busy with school coming up and all the sports/training I do, I will promise that at least 1 chapter will be up each week. Just keep reading because I am having so much fun writing theses!**

**Also, don't forget to review because it helps me write chapters much quicker!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Running For My Life**

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, **running for my life**

I will always want you

_"Captain Hook, it's nice of you to come." The woman wearing all black, much like himself, states._

_"Aye, but you said you have a...proposition?"_

_"So you are interested... ,"The woman says while searching is bright blue, that immediately darken. "I need something and well, you DEFINITELY need something." She mocks._

_"Regina, just get to the damn point."_

_The witch barked ,"I need a princess."_

_Hook chuckled ,"What you really need is a better attitude."_

_Regina snapped her fingers and vanished into a cloud a blackened purple smoke. In a blink of an eye, she stood a foot in front of Captain Hook. He flinched backwards at the sudden appearance._

_"I don't think you have the right to tell me what or what not I need." She laughed darkly._

_"Why do you need a princess?" Hook questioned, avoiding her comment._

_"I need this "certain" princess. To help with a "certain" curse."_

_"What curse?"_

_"The Dark Curse, it will send anyone who is cursed by it to a world with no magic. And this is where you deal comes in, I will help you kill Rumpelstiltskin.", Regina glances up at Hook whose knuckles turned white with hatred. ,"If you fetch this little princess, the curse will send everyone, except me and you to the world with no magic, and there they will forget who they are. Then, you will take a portal there and kill Rumpel, who will be powerless, with his own dagger."_

_"But I don't know where this 'powerful' dagger is."_

_"It is somewhere unreachable to humans, but reachable to mermaids.", Hook's eyes lit up. ,"I will give you some magical squid ink that you will give to a mermaid in Neverland. She will then go to the Lost Lake and find Rumpel's jail cell, and she will use the ink on the bars and retrieve the dagger."_

_"This plan all makes sense, except for the reason you need the princess."_

_"This princess is powerful, she is the creation of true love. If I kill this princess, her pure magic will mix with my dark magic, and I will be powerful enough to create the curse."_

_"So who is this princess, your Majesty?"_

_"She goes by Princess Emma."_

* * *

"Aye, Princess Emma..."

"Now, I want the truth. Why did you send Smee to get me?" Emma says, backing her horse up nervously.

"Because, Princess, I was ordered by the Queen to come and...capture you." Hook slices right through the furry skin of the horse's leg causes it jump up and toss the princess off.

"Get away from me you monster." Emma spit out as she jumped onto her feet

"I don't think I will go anywhere until I have you." Hook stated while he wiggled his eyebrows.

Emma paused for a second while moving her hand to the back on her belt. She wrapped her trembling fingers around her dagger, her eyes then flew up to Hook's icy blue eyes. Within seconds her dagger was in Hook's foot and she took off sprinting.

"OY! You'll regret that love!" Hook screamed from behind her.

Emma knew she couldn't stop, she needed to keep going straight, no matter where it took her. She looked to her left and saw torches and a..._wall_! Emma ran towards her kingdom when she heard branches and twigs snapping behind her. She sprinted the fastest she could and saw the front gate 50 feet away. Then, a hand gripped Emma's ankle and she face-planted onto the ground. Her body was tossed around so that she was facing the figure. The landing caused her vision to be fuzzy so she couldn't make out the person on top of her, but she knew who it was.

"Looks like we keep running into each other, love." _That accent was very recognizable._

"More like running away." Emma said drowsily.

"Don't worry, all the pain will be other soon." And before she knew it, Emma had a bag over her face and she saw was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Emma woke up with a pounding headache and her ankle some-what swollen. She rolled over on the feathery mattress and observed her surroundings. _Small room, looks like a cabin. A few bookshelves, a bed, a desk, a chair, and a velvet sofa. Also a window that overlooked the...SEA._ Emma sprung up off her feet and rushed to the window. The sea looked endless, not a single piece of land in sight. She then walked over to the desk which had a note on it ,"Don't leave the cabin. XOXO, Captain Hook." _Hook might think he is capturing me, but he just made enemies with a feisty princess._

The blonde pushed open the door to see a bunch of dirty crew-mates staring at her. She swore the one was even drooling. Emma's eyes searched the crowd for Killian but saw none of the such. _He must be at the helm_. She turned to the side to go up the stairs when a bum was in front of her. His face was smudged with dirt and he looked in his mid 40's. He also wore dirty rags as clothing which didn't suit his beer belly, and he was missing about 5 teeth. She tried to move around the man but he would just step in front of her. She opened her mouth to stay something, but his greasy hand covered it and dragged her below the deck.

Emma was tossed in a room with 2 bunk beds on each side. She was thrown onto the bed and the old man locked the door behind them. He loosen the belt on his pants and said," I'm going to have fun with you, Goldie." Emma screamed and he plopped onto her. His gut was too heavy for her to move.

"Will you shut up you bloke?" The man said while putting his belt around Emma's mouth. She tried to move but it was no use. She was close enough to the door, however, and she began kicking it wildly. The crew-mate's foot slammed on top of her's and forced her to top.

Emma struggled to get free for what seemed like hours when Hook rushed in. Emma's eyes widen with happiness and surprise. Hook ripped the man off of Emma and told her to run up to his cabin.

"Look at no one until you step foot into that cabin." The pirate gazed at Emma intensely. She turned and walked up the steps still listening to the two idiots conversation.

"Please Captain, you never bring pretty girls aboard."

"Well, if you put it that way, I should let you live."

"Thank yo.."

"Or I should kill you right here and now for even touching her!"

"PLEASE...NOOO!"

Emma cringed at the thought of the man being killed for touching her. She had to get off this mad house... or ship. Emma made it on the deck and not a single man even looked at her. She looked at the helm and no one was there._ Perfect._ She snuck her way up the stairs and past the wheel. She gathered herself on the bow and saw the clear blue water beneath her._ It's now or never_. Emma moved to the left and her feet were floating. She hit the icy blue water with a huge splash. She swam away from the ship and away from Hook. _Luckily I took swimming lessons when I was younger..._

* * *

"Smee, remove the body, don't even bother wrapping it up."

"Aye, Capt'n."

Hook removed himself from the bedroom quarters and onto the deck. _I have an example now of what happens if you touch Emma_. He stood in the middle of the deck and called everyone's attention.

"If any of you idiots touch, look at, or even think about Emma, the consequences will be worst than that poor bloke's.", Hook gazed at his crew ,"Do we have an understanding?"

"AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!" The crew cheered at their leader.

Hook was glad he got that over with, but now he has to have a conversation with a certain rule-breaker. He marched into the room to see it empty. Frantically and searched his closet, under and over everything, but still no princess. The Captain flung open his door and screamed ,"WHERE IS EMMA?!" But the crew just looked at him confusingly. The man ran up to the helm and looked out into the oceans. No sign of any human. He went over to the bow and saw a golden piece of hair stuck to the rope. _Emma_. He got out his telescope and carefully searched the seas. Hook finally saw a dark golden head bob out of the water and towards the shore. _Little does she know this is the fastest ship in the realms._

* * *

Emma was swimming, for what seemed like hours, until she found land. Her eyes lit up at the dock, which wasn't that much further, and she knew she was going to be okay.

_You idiot, you should have stayed with Hook, he would have kept you safe. I mean, look at what he did to that man for just trying to "get with" you. He cares about you._

"No he doesn't, he is just putting up an act. He wants me to trust him so that it will be easier to give me to Regina." Emma replied aloud to her inner thoughts.

_Or...maybe he actually cares for you. I'm pretty sure if he just wanted to give you over to the Queen, he would have let that man do whatever he wanted to._

"Bullshit."

_Maybe, just maybe, you care for him. It would explain why you ran away, because you were starting to trust and care for him. You're just putting up a wall and you were mad for Hook breaking it down, brick by brick. You have never cared or trusted anyone since..._

"SHUT UP!" Emma screamed while approaching the dock ladder. She had to stop herself to cool down a bit from her argument with her thoughts. The soaking women pulled herself up the ladder and onto the dock. She was so tired, she barely managed to get onto her feet. Emma pulled her head up from her feet to see her surroundings. The blonde gasped as she saw the Captain standing a yard away with his whole crew around him.

"Well, love, I guess you think that you can out-smart a pirate." He chuckled.

"Too bad I did." Emma looked at Hook who narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Um...I don't think so, do you see any rescue around here?"

"Oh, but I don't need rescue. I can rescue myself from all this bullshit."

Hook eyes widened and he opened his mouth, when Emma cut him off.

"I don't see how a dead princess can help the Queen." Emma murmured.

"Swan...love...don't do this, I will take you back onto the ship and we will figure this out,_ together_." Hook explained, his eyes full of fear.

"But, you see, togetherness gets you nowhere. Last time I was together with someone, they ended up dead." Emma's eyes blurred up with tears.

"Emma, look at me. I would never hurt you, I killed a guy for trying to hurt you! Why can't you just trust me?"

Emma looked at him with tears,"Trust. HA! Trust is not something you give out, you have to fucking earn it, and buddy, you're not even close."

"Who hurt you?"

"What?!"

"If you can't trust me after everything I did, someone must have betrayed and hurt you."

"Congratulations, you figured out Emma Swan! I've been hurt and in pain for the longest time, and you of all people, will not hurt me again." Emma turned as she faced the sea which was full of pounding waves.

Hook stepped closer,"Emma, please don't do this. I have been in pain for 300 years!"

Emma spun around and looked at him wildly ,"Well, I guess your strong enough to get over it."

"Emma, I live, every single fucking day, on the edge of breaking down, giving up. But you have to stay strong because you will find love again."

"I never loved him.", Emma said while her faced heated up ,"And he never loved me."

"Emma.."

"Hook, sometimes you have to just give up and let the world take care of the rest."

"EMMA!"

The princess jumped into the ocean while a huge wave came in, the wave knocked her into the wooden pole and her helpless body sunk into the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3: You Let Me Burn

**Excuse my French but, WHAT THE FUCK? I went from 180 views to 453! I can't tell you guys how much that means to me, to see people actually reading my stuff. I'm also trying to get a schedule down. I want to get at least one chapter a weekday, and one chapter a weekend. So that would be 2 chapters a week, which is kind of a lot considering my sports, but I am committed, so you will be seeing 2 chapters a week. Also, this chapter is gonna get juicy with a new character ;) I think his name starts with a "G"?**

**P.S. I spent like an hour just plotting out this whole story and I am so freaking excited. I really think in this is gonna turn out amazing! UGH, I CAN'T WAIT.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: You Let Me Burn**

I put you high up in the sky

And now, you're not coming down

It slowly turned, **you let me burn**

And now, we're ashes on the ground

Captain Hook rushed behind Emma as she jumped overboard into the water. When he reached the end of the dock he searched for Emma. But, all he saw was dark blonde hair sinking into the abyss. Next thing he knows, his body was thrown into the icy blue water trying to rescue _his Swan_.

Hook fought the waves as he went below the water. Emma's body was held still onto the wooden stilt. The Captain tugged at her but her body would not free itself. The icy water was burning his lungs as he fought free for Emma. The strings of her white, cotton tunic were caught onto a splinter of wood. The metal hook shot down onto the strings and each one broke free. Hook grabbed Emma and made his way to the surface. The water was burning his nostrils as he tried to breathe. The wet pair finally made it to surface, only to be crushed by the monstrous wave.

The Captain and Emma sunk into the ocean with each rolling wave that came in. Hook tried to swim with Emma but gravity held him down. His body was becoming heavier each inch they sunk. A pair of hands grasped onto the Captain's arm as they rose. Smee struggled with the weight of both bodies so he grabbed the Captain and freed Emma. Hook's eyes burned into Smee's and he shook his head and glanced back at Emma. Smee knew exactly what he wanted from him. The short man swam under the Captain and grabbed the Blonde's arm. They both floated to the surface._ At least Emma will live_. A smile crossed his face as he felt the water fill up his lungs. Everything stung for a moment, then Hook felt at peace.

* * *

Emma and Hook's lifeless bodies were laying on the docks where the Jolly Roger was docked. The Captain immediately woke up with salt water in his throat. He coughed up the water when he saw Emma laying unconscious next to him. Hook flipped his body over so that he was now kneeling next to Emma. He checked her pulse only to discover she had none. _We will not let history repeat the past_. Hook began CPR in hopes of bringing back Emma.

Wet lips were pressed to hers. Air filled her lungs while there was a pounding at her chest. _What the fuck?_ Emma eyes sprung open only to see Hook leaning towards her lips.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Emma yelled while struggling to receive air.

Hook's eyes which once were filled with fear, relaxed with the sound of her voice. "Lovely to see your okay."

Emma rolled her eyes and took notice to her surroundings, seeing a soaking wet pirate. "What happened?"

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" Hook asked honestly with hope in his eyes.

Emma's head hurt trying to think, she put her hand to her temple. "Umm... I was talking to you and said that sometimes you have to just give up and let the world take care of the rest. Then, I jumped into the ocean and hit a wooden pole. That's all I remember..."

Hook looked worriedly at Emma. "Well, you definitely weren't wrong. But, I jumped in after you. Once I finally got you, you were knocked out. I swam to the surface with you but waves kept knocking us down. Smee came in to fetch us, but we were too heavy. I told him to take you first, then I guess he took me later." Hook shrugged.

"You idiot! Why would you do that? You should have let me drown!" Emma yelled while her head pounded. "Ow." Her hand shot up to her head and pain filled her face.

"Because I'm a gentleman. Now, love, you might want to rest. You have been through quite a lot today." Hook whispered into her ear while scooping her up in his arms.

"Put me down you asshole..." Emma said drowsy while she punched his open chest.

"Just be quiet, Swan." Hook murmured. "And don't forget, I will always find you."

Emma closed her eyes and leaned her head on Hook's shoulders. He glanced down to see Emma fast asleep and breathing slightly on his chest. _She is a sight to see._ Hook tried to get that thought out of his head but he just couldn't with the beautiful blonde sleeping in his arms. _Do I really have feelings for this princess?_

* * *

Emma Swan woke up surrounded by silk sheets. She glanced down at her body to see it wrapped in blankets. _Did he really tuck me in? What am I, five?_ She rolled her eyes at the thought and glanced around the room. It looked exactly like before, except something was missing... Emma removed herself from the bed and walked over to the desk._ Wasn't there a picture here last time?_ Emma searched the room, then she started opening the drawers in the desk. The last drawer to the right had a picture frame in it flipped faced down. She picked up the frame carefully and turned it around to see cracked glass. The woman in it was beautiful, she had stunning green eyes and gorgeous, wavy black hair that fell all the way to the bottom of her back. This woman wore a huge red pendant around her neck and clothes just like Hook himself. _She looks just like a pirate, what this his wife? Where is she?_ Emma placed the frame back into the drawer, but she saw something. It was the necklace the woman in the picture was wearing. _If she wasn't wearing the necklace, then is she dea..._ Emma couldn't bring herself to think of the last word. Emma slammed the cubby and walked on onto the deck.

_Not a single soul in sight._ Emma was shocked that the ship was empty considering her last attempt to escape. _I could just take over the ship and leave this motherfucker._ It was a pretty good idea, but Emma remembered she didn't know how to sail a fucking ship.

Emma was starting to like Hook, I mean, he did save her life. She was grateful that he put her first when Smee came to the rescue. But Emma HAD to leave. She couldn't let Hook take her to Regina, she would probably torture Emma, or even kill her. Whatever deal Hook made with Regina, must have been so important that he would save Emma's life.

The Princess walked over to the docks and towards the little village. The tavern was lit up with energy and cheers._ Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._ Emma walked over to the window in the back and peeped in. She saw Hook with some wench on his lap, _am I really getting jealous?_ Emma turned from the window, shook her thought and ran to the woods.

Emma didn't even know what kingdom she was in. But, hopefully the King and Queen would know Emma as a royal and take her back home. But first, Emma had to make it out of this forest. She saw a small fire in the darkness. She ran towards it in search for help. Once she reached the fire she was confused when no one was there. Emma walked around the fire and kept going since there was no help here. Out of nowhere the Blonde was hoisted into the air and was surrounded by a net of rope.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Emma screamed "HELP!"

An figure emerged from the shadows. "Wow, this is one funny joke Hook. Now cut me down!" Emma yelled at the figure.

The dark man kept walking forward without saying a word. Emma began to get nervous, _this is not Hook._ Once it reached the fire, Emma and the man both let out a gasp. _No, this cannot be, it's not him._

"E-Emma?" The figure shuttered.

"Graham." Emma said, her face began to harden with anger.

Graham cut Emma down immediately and embraced her in a hug, but she pushed him back. His face began to cloud with confusion.

"Emma, w-what are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here? For 5 years, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Emma bursted out in anger.

"I-I..." Graham stuttered, Emma's lie-detector went off in her head.

"No. You don't have the right to talk. Do you realize how much pain you put me through?!" Emma continued. "All for your lover, Christine."

* * *

Hook placed Emma down onto his bed and tucked her in because she was shivering. _She shouldn't be going through this._ He kissed her on the forehead and turned to his desk. He sat on the chair and ran his hands through his hair. Emma was a pain in his ass with the whole running off shit, but she was worth it. _Wait, I can't like Emma if I am handing her to Regina to have her killed._ He looked up and on his desk was a picture of Milah._ Milah_, her name always soothed his heart, but not this time. He glanced back at Emma, who was sound asleep, and then back at the picture of Milah.

"You did this." Hook said to the picture. "Because of you I can't let go. Because of you I had to spend 300 years in pain and sorrow. Because of you, I can't love." Hook took the picture in his good hand and threw it at the wall with a loud bang. He quickly looked back at Emma to see if he woke her up, but she was still sleeping. He paced over to the picture and saw the glass cracked. A single tear left his eye as he quickly wiped it away. He went over to his desk and placed it in the very bottom drawer. He noticed the necklace he gave to Milah the day he told her that he loved her. His rough fingers rounded the smooth red stone, he pulled back hesitantly, then placed the picture face down on the necklace so that he couldn't see either object. He removed himself from the room before her started breaking more stuff, or kiss Emma more.

"CREW!" Hook yelled while everyone on the Jolly Roger looked at him. "You can stop what your doing and go grab a drink!" The whole ship rocked with cheers. Hook wanted to go, but he didn't want to leave Emma. He walked back to cabin only to be stopped by a short pirate.

"Capt'n aren't you coming with us?" Smee asked gently.

"Aye, but I have to get my hook, now don't I?"

"Yessir." And Smee scattered off with happiness radiating off of him. The Captain chuckled to himself and returned to the cabin. Emma was peacefully sleeping, it hurt Hook's heart to have to part her. He reached for his Hook which was one the other side of his bed. Instead of walking around he just reached over Emma. When he finally reached it, he looked down to see Emma a few inches from his face. His stomach flopped just being this close to her. _She's just so beautiful sleeping._ He licked his lips and pressed them down to Emma's. Her lips tasted like vanilla, honey, and everything wonderful in the world. Even when Milah and him kissed, it was nothing like this. He couldn't wait until they kissed for real now.

Hook headed to the tavern with his crew and as soon as they got in, everyone moved out of the way. The Captain sat at a very large table with Smee and a few other crew mates. He but his boots on the table and thought about kissing Emma. He drank some rum and then a wench came and sat on his lap.

"Wanna take this somewhere else?" The barmaid whispered into his ear while running her hand up and down his chest. The thought of this barmaid doing anything with him disgusted him, _I knew I should have just stayed with Emma_. He pushed the whore off his lap and removed himself from the establishment.

When Hook made it back to his cabin, he notice his Emma wasn't there. He searched every room in the ship and took off to the woods. He heard screaming from a distance, he knew the voice. He saw a light coming into his vision, as well as a couple talking, actually it was more like one yelling and the other one listening. Hook snuck behind a tree and saw Emma yelling at a man in front of her. He wanted to kill this man for upsetting Emma, but he looked like he caused no harm to her, more like she is causing harm to him. Hook just waited for his moment and listened.

* * *

"How do you know about..."

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?" Emma screamed startling some birds in nearby trees.

"Well, the queen told me a bunch of information, but I just had to put the puzzle pieces together." Emma said more calmly. "She told me you died trying to bring back your dead lover. I was just a toy for you to help you get over her. Am I wrong, yes or no?"

"Yes and no, I did try to bring back Christine but..."

"That's all I need to hear."

"Emma, please. Listen to me.."

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME, IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD NEVER TRIED TO GET BACK CHRISTINE!"

Graham was silent for a moment, then he spoke up. "I still love you."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Fuck you."

"EMMA! LISTEN TO ME! If you don't like what I have to say once I'm done I will leave you alone,_ forever_."

"Fine."

"Take a seat, this one is a doozy." Emma sat next to Graham on a log and smiled, she always loved those stupid words he said, like "doozy".

"Let's start off with once I left you..." Graham looked up at Emma, with sorrow in his eyes. "Regina told me that there was a way to get back Christine. I had to go to Wonderland and rip out the Queen's heart, from there, if I came back with the heart, she would bring Christine back to life. But I couldn't even get close enough to the Queen without dying. She stopped me and I told her everything. The Queen was Regina's mother. Since I told her about her daughter's plans, she kept me as her personal huntsman for 4 years. She also told me that it is impossible to bring the dead back to life, even the darkest of magic can't conjure anything like that."

Emma was taken back for a moment, shocked with all this information. "How did you escape?"

"The queen had a link set up to me, so every time I hunted a person, I would immediately come back to her. My trip back to her one day, I met a magical being. He unlinked me and the Queen's chain, in return for a favor."

"So, you did this all for... Christine?" Emma could feel tears in her eyes.

"No! I was trying to tell you." Graham said while wiped a tear from Emma's cheek. He cupped his hands around Emma's face and continued. "I did try to bring Christine back to life, but it wasn't because I loved her, it was my fault she died and I always felt like I owed her everything."

"How did she die?" Emma's eyes were filled with hope.

"We were climbing a beanstalk one day with a bunch of other warriors, I told her not to go, but she insisted that she comes." Graham's eyes darken in color. "We made it to the top and were fighting because the giant's were causing chaos to the towns below them. We went inside their fort and one of the beasts stopped us. He picked up Christine and flung her like she was a piece of trash. I went to her lifeless body and vowed to make it up to her. I buried her at the bottom of the beanstalk. I went back one day with a group of huntsmen, when I touched the beanstalk I was immediately flung back, they put a spell on it to keep humans out."

"So, you were just trying to avenge her?"

"Yes." Graham looked up to see Emma looking at him lovingly.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because you never would have let me go."

"Because I love you too much?" Emma smirked.

"Something like that..." Graham smirked too.

"Do you still love her?"

"Emma..." Graham held her hand. "I will always love her, no matter how much I deny it, because she was part of my pass and it made me who I am today. But I love you so much more because you are my pass, present, and future." A smile spread across his face.

Emma got up and walked away a few feet. "It's just a lot of information to take in. I just need some time."

"I completely unders..."

Emma turned around to see Graham on the ground and Hook over top of him.

"GRAHAM!" Emma screamed. She pushed Hook and knelt next to Graham. _He still has a pulse, at least Hook didn't kill him._ "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

Emma didn't even have time to react, Hook grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. She screamed and pounded at his back but he was not giving in anytime soon.

"Hook! Put me down you asshole!"

"Oy, Princess, what have I told you before? I. Will. Always. Find. You."


	4. Chapter 4: Walked Away

**Three words. THANK YOU ALL! Omgooosh, I can't believe that sooo many people read the stuff I write, I went from 3 followers, to 19, and I went from 453 views last week to a whopping 870! I just love you guys so much! I also love the support I am getting from in the comments, you guys are honestly the reason I keep writing.**

**Also, I tried to write during the weekdays but, I had no idea how busy I actually am. So, what I will be doing is writing one chapter throughout the week/weekend and always post on Sunday. So every Sunday morning, you will see a new chapter in ****_Always Running_****.**

**P. S. Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks, I was having a mental block and I really just wanted to finish it and get it up by Sunday. Also, it is leading up to a really big event... :D**

**Reviews are nice... (hint, hint, wink, wink.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Walked Away**

Don't you ever say I just **walked away**

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

"I don't give a rat's ass, put me down this minute!" Emma scolded at Hook, while he continued to carry her out of the forest.

"If you insists, _princess_." And with that said Hook dropped Emma on the ground, causing her to land in a _THUD_.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Emma stood up quickly, almost losing balance from her incident moments ago.

"You told me to put you down..." Hook shrugged, avoiding eye contact with Emma.

Emma notice the lack of contact and narrowed her green eyes. "Hook, why did you take me away from Graham?"

"I have a name love, I would rather you call me it, instead of _Hook_." He said, avoiding the question.

"And you think I like to be called princess?" Emma continued. "Fine, what's your name, Captain?"

"Killian, Killian Jones." He said while he held out his hand.

"Emma Charming, as you may know." She took his hand to shake it, but he grasped it and brought her hand up to his lips. His kiss was as light as a feather, and her gaze burned into his lips. He stood up straight with their hands still locked together. Emma quickly released them and started walking back towards the woods.

Killian took a step to his right and stood right in front of her. "Move." Emma said.

"I don't think so, Emma."

"We can't just leave Graham out there! Ogres could get him, or worse!" Emma yelled with fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hook murmured, Emma could see the truth in his eyes. "But, we don't have a lot of time, I'll explain on the ship." He grabbed her hand but she was not moving.

"We need to leave, Emma."

"I'm not going until I have Graham."

"Fine." Hook said, and just like, that Emma was hoisted upon his shoulder once more.

* * *

Emma stopped fighting once they made it to the town. Hook refused to put her down in case she wanted to run off, _again_. His crew had already made their way back to the ship and started back on their jobs. Hook carried Emma up the steps and dropped her feet on the wooden planks. She immediately sprinted to the cabin and locked the door. Killian followed behind her, but he stopped at the doors.

"Emma, open the door." Hook demanded. Emma wasn't going to come to the door anytime soon, he put his boot to the door and knocked it open. Emma was sitting on the edge of his bed, her hands running through her golden hair. Hook walked over and sat right next to her on the bed.

"So, what's the plan now?" Emma removed her fingers from her blonde locks and looked up at Killian.

"Well, love, we need to go to Neverland."

Emma's eyes lit up and she sat up straighter. "You mean like 'never-growing-old' Neverland? Like fairies and magic?"

"Pixies, not fairies. There is a difference." Killian enjoyed seeing her so jubilant over the topic. "But, yes. You never grow old on that island." He got up and walked over to his map of Neverland, Emma followed behind him quickly. "Here, we need to go to Lost Lake." He pointed his metal device to the lake on the map.

"Why do we need to go there?"

"Well, darling, we need to pick up a 'certain' item..." He smirked.

"And then you are going to take me to Regina. To have me killed. Wow." Emma's eyes dulled at her own comment.

The man just glared at her. _Why didn't he think of this earlier? Emma was going to die if he proceeded with this deal._ Hook knew he had feeling for Emma, he thought it might be because of her beauty, but it was much more than this. He needed a new plan, and he knew exactly what he needed to do, no matter the cost, to keep Emma safe.

"Just get some sleep, we will be there tomorrow morning."

* * *

Blonde curls were glued to her face as her eyelashes fluttered open. The temperature had changed dramatically from before. It was so humid she though she was inside a fireplace. Emma peeled the silk sheets off her sweaty body and slipped out of the room.

The sun's rays weren't as hot as they were in the cabin. A cool breeze of wind dried her sweaty body and she inhaled deeply. Emma looked around for Killian but only saw his crew. She began to turn towards the sea. She placed her hands on the wood railing that surrounded the ship and peered over the water towards the island. _ISLAND?!_ Emma released a small gasp at her view. _This is Neverland._

Killian Jones watched Emma Charming come out to the deck. He stared at her over the wheel, her golden hair glistened as the sun beamed down onto it. The wind picked up her hair and made his heart skip a beat. She breathed slowly before coming back to reality. She searched for something before walking over to the side of the ship. Her mouthed widen, as well as her eyes, at the beautiful island before her.

"Isn't it beautiful, love?" Killian screamed over the wind.

Emma glanced at him, steering the wheel, and walked up the stairs to the helm. She put a hand on the wheel and felt the antique wood it was made from.

"Would you like to steer it , lass?"

"Umm.. how long before we reach the island?" Emma avoiding the question.

"Shortly, you'll be on the island. Maybe about 20 more minutes."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows at him saying, _you'll_. She opened her mouth to speak but she beat her to it.

"I must tell you." Killian's eyes turned serious. "This island is dangerous, as long as you don't go too inland, you'll be fine. Also, the more beautiful the object on this island is, the more dangerous it is."

"And why in the hell are you tell me this?"

"In case we get separated..." Killian avoided her eyes.

"What aren't you tellin...?"

"LAND HO'! RELEASE THE ANCHOR MEN!" Killian screamed to his crew.

The ship came to an abrupt stop, about 20 feet from the shore, and caused Emma to fall into Killian. "About bloody time." Emma wiggled free and Hook grabbed Emma's arm. He stared deeply into her eyes, with such sorrow.

"Please, please don't hate me. It's for the best."

"What.. what's for the best?" Killian just kissed Emma's forehead and flung Emma over the railing and into the ocean.

"WHAT THE HELL HOOK?" He turned his back and the anchor's were pulled back up from the water.

"HOOK." Emma screamed from the ocean. "HOOOOK!" It was too late. The Jolly Roger already took sail and left Emma stranded in Neverland.

* * *

Killian knew if he looked at Emma he would go in after her. _If you love her let her go, and if she loves you, she will always find a way back to you._ Killian thought,_ but she will never love me after I left her stranded at a mysterious island._ He shook his head and headed back to the portal opening.

You need a magical bean to open up the portal, Killian had 3 left, one for leaving Neverland, one for his rescue back for Emma, and one to leave Neverland to be with Emma forever. Killian grasped the clear bean and flung it near the magical portal source. The water opened into a deep winding hole. His ship sailed up to the edge and he told his men to hold on for dear life. His ship was swallowed whole by the water. It was a dizzy experience, watching water spiral all around you. He just closed his eyes and waited for the ride to be over.

The Jolly Roger leaped out of the water, causing waves to splash his deck. The Captain wiped his face of water and steered her forward.

"Capt'n, are you sure you want to do this?" Smee questioned Hook.

"I've never been so sure in my life, if this keep Emma safe, I would do anything."

The beautiful transportation sailed towards a dark castle, swallowed by dark purple clouds. Only one person owned this castle, Queen Regina.

* * *

The Captain marched up to the gate of the castle. Guards immediately took him as soon as he stepped onto the cobblestone path, and dragged him to the Queen.

She was perched up on the balcony of her room when the Captain was thrown to the floor.

"This sailor had tried to come into the castle, your Majesty." The thick guard said to the women on the balcony.

"That will be all, I will take it from here." Regina turned to the guards and they immediately bowed and walked out of the room.

"Well, well, Captain. What is the business of you being here?" She walked closer to the knelt figure.

"The deal. It's off." He spat out.

The Queen pulled the Captain by his vest so he was dangling in the air. "But your dear, Milah. I thought you needed to avenge her and kill the crocodile?" The Queen pouted her lip and brought Killian close enough to feel her hot breath. "Or has this princess bested you?"

Killian opened his mouth only to me shut by Regina's laughing. "HA! You think a _princess_ would love _pirate like you_?" The Queen's laughter became louder. "Dearie, she already has a lover, remember that huntsman you knocked out? Graham, was his name?"

"You know nothing about Emma, she doesn't love him." Killian's face harden with anger.

"But, sadly, I do." Regina dropped the man and he fell to his knees with a _THUMP_. "Anyway, if you insist on fighting for her love, do whatever you desire, who am I to get in the way of true love?" Regina walked over to the balcony and peered down at the ship.

"However, for breaking the deal, a price must be paid." Regina glance back at Hook and flashed into smoke. She appeared right in front of him in mere seconds. Her hand was shoved into his chest and he gasped aloud. She pulled out a bright, glowing heart in her hand and held it up to Killian's face.

"If you ever break another deal with me, it won't be the deal that breaks first." Regina breathed at his ear.

"GUARDS." Two big-boned men in black, metal armor appeared. "Take this Captain back to his ship, please."

Two cold hands grasped around Hook's shoulders as he was dragged out of the room.

* * *

Smee ran over to his captain to release him from the rope his arms were tied with. He helped him off the ground and he stood up on his feet.

"Did you get what you wanted, Capt'n?" Smee questioned eagerly.

"Yes, and no. But, we have to save a princess now!" Killian's face lit up with the thought of Emma. He sat on a wooden crate while Smee steered the ship back towards the portal. He fiddled with his pockets looking for the beans. He frantically searched every single pocket, but no bean in return.

"SMEE." Hook screamed, scared he would never get back Emma back again.

"Yes, Capt'n?" Smee asked nervously.

"Please tell me we have more beans." His eyes plead with regret for leaving Emma.

"I-I'm sorry." Smee had sudden interest in his shoes.

Hook crashed his fist into the crate he was once sitting on and flew it into the violent waves beneath them. "TELL ME THERE IS A WAY TO GET MORE."

"I-I think there m-may be one way, C-Capt'n."

"WELL, TELL ME!" Hook screamed with impatiences.

"There is a beanstalk near Emma's kingdom! If you climb to the top, there may be one..."

"CREW! TURN THE SHIP AROUND! WE ARE GOING TO GET EMMA BACK!"

* * *

The Jolly Roger took all of 20 minutes to see the giant stem spurting out from the ground. His ship docked on shore and he told them that if he wasn't back in 2 days, leave without him. Smee ran up to the captain before he left the ship. "Capt'n, if you don't return, who will run the ship?"

"I think you know that answer better then anyone." Killian smiled and gave his pal a friendly pat on the back.

'Wait, Capt'n!" Smee called after him.

Killian turned and curiosity washed over his face. "Aye?"

"I inherited these cuffs over the travels with you. I paid a hefty toll to get these." Smee handed over the two metal cuffs to his captain.

'Why do I need these?"

"The giants put a curse on the stalk many decades ago to repel human off of. These cuffs will allow you to climb the stalk without the curse affecting you."

"Thanks, mate." He winked and slid the one cuff on his good wrist and the other in his satchel.

Killian traveled for about 3 hours before it started getting dark. He wanted to rest, but the more time he wasted, the more unsafe Emma was. Emma was his only reason for living now. He thought he loved Milah, but he never even felt this much passion for her as he does for Emma. He waited almost 300 years for Emma, and he would not lose her to the island he despised the most.

Hook sprinted in the forest, duck and weaving through branches and traps on the ground. The stalk became closer and closer the faster he went._ You never forget you first beanstalk_.

Killian finally reached the open clearing and in the middle stood the stem. A figure knelt to one side of the stalk. In his hands he held flowers of every color. He place them down on the ground in front of him. Killian took a step forward, crunching on a branch. The black figure shot up and looked him right in the eyes.

"You got to be fucking kidding me."


	5. Chapter 5: Chained

**La-la-la-love you guys! I finally hit over 1,000 views! (1,321 to be exact...) I just love how everyone has been enjoying it in the comments. I am going to make a deal, if I at least 35 followers by Thursday, I will post two chapters of ****_Always Running_****. If I don't get that many followers, I will still continue to post a chapter.**

**P.S. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN ABOUT 3 WEEKS! I have been so busy with school, friends, and sports. I promise that will NOT happen again. Also, I know that OUAT season 3 (*screams*) came out tonight, I will still continue my story, it has nothing to do with their plot, so just keep reading!**

**P. DOUBLE. S. CAN I JUST SAY THAT THE ENTIRE EPISODE TONIGHT I WAS LIKE OMG CS CS CS CS CS LOVE EACH OTHER. Just the way Hook looked at Emma, sajfhaskjfhaskdf. staph.**

**REVIEW! **hint, hint, wink, wink****

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chained**

We clawed, we **chained**, our hearts in vain

We jumped, never asking why

We kissed, I fell under your spell

A love no one could deny

"WHO THE HELL IS THERE?!" The shadowy figure screamed with his bow pointed in Hook's direction.

Hook raised his hand and hook up in surrender. "Mate, I mean in no which way to hurt you."

The figure slowly walked over to Hook, pointing his bow more forcefully with each step. When the figure finally managed to escape the dark shadow of the stalk, his features became more clear. He had a scruffy beard, like Killian himself, dark blue eyes, and brown curly hair that fell gently onto his forehead. _Graham._

Graham's blue eyes had a tint of red in them, it looked like he had been crying. _What a wuss_. His eye's were searching all over Hook like he was trying to discover something new. Once his eyes finally met to Hook's, his knuckles connected with Hook's jaw. Killian tumbled to the ground as Graham stood over him, with the head of the arrow digging into the flesh of his neck.

"WHERE. IS. EMMA?" He paused between each word to catch a breath.

"Well, mate..." Hook chuckled in pain. "It won't do you any good to kill me. You would never find Emma."

Graham's eyebrows relaxed, and he put down his arrow in defeat. Killian took advantage of his weakness and flipped him over and held a knife to his throat.

"I should gut you like a fish for even hurting Emma to start with. But, she does still care to see your lifeless body alive and moving..." Hook said while holding a hand out for Graham to take. They both got up and Hook started to make his way to the stalk.

"Wait! What are you doing? You will get blasted back!"

Hook walked over to the stalk and and placed his hand on it. "Will I now?"

Graham's eyes lit up. "How...?"

"I got one of these bad boys on." He waved the leathery wristband at Graham who was still in awe.

"Where did you...?"

"If doesn't matter where I got it, but I have another one if that's what your asking."

"What do you want for it?" Graham's eyes became slivers of blue.

"Leave."

One of Graham's eyebrows were raised in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"I know you want to kill that giant at the top for vengeance of your dear Christine." The huntsman became worried with the deal. "I will help you kill the beast, and then you will leave Emma and I alone, forever."

Graham's whole face looked like Hook just killed his mother, but then it lit up. "Fine, you help me kill the beast at the top, and I will leave you and Emma alone, forever."

Hook grabbed Graham's wrist and and snapped the leather band onto it. Hook narrowed his eyes at Graham and took him by the shirt and held him close, and whispered. "Deal."

* * *

Saltwater stung her lungs, coughing up the last amounts that still hurt her insides. Emma looked around to see a new place, a beach and trees of every color,_ it was like a childern's playground._ Emma brushed the sand off her wet pants, which just made them stick more.

Emma was still furious at Killian. _I mean Hook_. How could he just throw her overboard and leave? _Didn't Killian need me for his vengeance?_ "Goddammit, I mean Hook." Emma murmured. The trees rustled with her comment spoken. Emma stood tall, waiting for all her pain to be gone with whatever was behind the tree.

A man, around her age emerged from the woods, with a burlap hood covering his eyes. He raised his hands in defeat. "Please, I'm trying to help you. I will not hurt you." The man held out his hand for Emma to take. Emma knew better then that to introduce herself to a stranger, seeing where that left her with Hook. She took a step back and the man took two forward. Emma turned her back to go into a sprint, when she was surrounded with children varying from about 7-15. He oldest swept Emma's legs and pinned her down with his weight, while two twins helped put a bag around her face. She felt two tough hands cradle her in the air, while she drifted into sleep from the wet substance on the back. _Not again_.

* * *

Gripping vines with one had was not an easy thing, not to mention the man climbing next to him, who loved _his Swan_. Graham kept on reminiscing on memories of Emma, once they got to the top, Killian squared in front of Graham.

"Do you honestly think I give a bloody fuck about you and Emma?!"

Graham's face went blank for a moment. He looked back up at Hook, eyes narrowed and searching. "You really thinks she loves you? You kidnapped her, you were going to have her killed! And who in the hell knows where she is now?!"

Hook snapped from inside. He grasped Graham's neck and laided him down on the edge of the platform, inches away from falling to his death.

"SHE LOVES ME. MORE THAN SHE HAS EVER LOVED YOU. NOW GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING BRAIN." Hook huffed. "Aye, I did kidnap her, and was going to get her killed, but then I fell in love with her, and she fell in love with me, I saw it in her eyes..." Killian went silent.

"Saw?" Graham coughed out. "When?"

"When I left her, to protect her." Killian's eyes went straight to Graham's who looked worried as fuck. "Don't worry, she is safe, I came up here to get a bean to bring her back." Killian's hands finally left Graham's neck.

Graham sat up straight while rubbing his neck. "If you left her in another realm, don't you need two beans to get to and from?"

"Aye, that's my problem mate."

The two men walked to the castle in front of them in silence. They both agreed on waiting until the giant was asleep, considering it was almost night. Both men separated on each side of the door. Killian just kept quiet and thought to himself. "_When I left her, to protect her_." Killian realized that Graham had done the same thing to Emma. Graham left to protect her feelings, Killian left to protect her from the Queen. Or, was Killian too scared to admit he had feelings for anyone rather than Milah?

Killian shook that thought and closed his eyes for a rest. He saw blonde curls on a boat. _His boat. His blondey._ She turned around, her eyes blue as the one's he saw in the mirror. Her smile lit up the entire island. The blonde wrapped her arms around Killian's neck and pressed small kissed on his neck. She looked up at the blue eyes before her and whispered his name.

_"Killlllian..."_

A violent wave shook the boat. Emma's gripped tightened around Killian's neck, he pressed his hook onto her back and grabbed her closer. Another wave shook the boat, causing Emma to fall to the ground. She skid across the deck and away from Killian. He screamed but his voice got lost in the pounding waves. She looked up, their eyes connecting for a moment, only to be washed away from an on coming wave. It swallowed Emma whole and Killian sprinted to the rail to dive in, only to be held back by..._Milah?_

"HOOK!"

Killian's eyes jolted open to see a frantic huntsman in front of him. "Something happen?"

"I just thought..." He rubbed his neck.

"I was dead?" Hook chuckled. "It will take a lot more then just a dream to kill me."

Graham still looked nervous. "What in the hell is wrong boy?"

"Is..Is Emma dead?"

"Why in the hell would she be...? Oh." Killian remembered his dream. "No, mate. It was just a nightmare."

"Who is Milah?"

"Someone from long ago." Killian pauses. "So I'm guessing the bloke fell asleep?"

Graham just nodded and furrowed his eyebrows, _this curiosity is going to kill the poor lad._

* * *

She was surrounded by curious young faces. Her eyes lazily opened and the young one called out. "She is awake!" Only to be hushed by his fellow friends. The man Emma's age pushed his way through the crowd to meet her eyes. His smile created a warm atmosphere. He had short brown hair that was spiked up a tad. Around his perfect white teeth were deep dimples and wrinkles that surrounded his cheeks. He had a certain young innocence to himself.

"I must apologize, the Lost Boys are not use to women being around." His smile widened.

"Umm... Where am I?" Emma finally got a chance to look around. She was in, what looked like a tree, wooden walls, a slide on the side of the wall, and pillows of every color on the ground below herself.

"You're in Neverland. But at the moment, you're in the house of the Lost's."

"Okay, okay. This is too much information. Let's start off with names. What are your names?" Emma glanced at the boys. The oldest took a step forward, he was on the chubbier side, but not overweight. "Cubby." He said. Two twins stepped forward and mimicked each other. "The Twins." _How original_, Emma thought. A tall, thin boy stepped forward, hand in hand with two smaller boys, one about 10 and the other was the youngest. "I'm Slightly." The thin boy stated. "This is Nibs." He said about the 10 year old. The youngest stepped closer to Emma and said. "I'm Tootles. Are you going to be our Mommy?"

"Excuse me?" Emma gasped out.

"Tootles was only joking, he has other jokes too, but they are for another time." The older man said quickly. "I'm Peter."

"Hmmm..." Emma said sarcastically. "You don't look like a Peter."

Peter chuckled. "Well, we all had names before we came here, but we changed them in order to forget the past..." He murmured off. "Anyway, what is your name?"

"E-Emma. It's Emma."

Peter held out his hand and took her's. "Well nice to meet you Emma."

There was an awkward moment of silence when Emma got up and walked around the room. She examined each piece of artwork. Each one had a black figure in it. It was a little bit creepy, but Emma asked. "So who is this figure?"

Peter, who watched her every move from where he sat, said. "The shadow."

"Ooooh spoooky." Emma giggled, but no one else laughed.

"Yes, it is spooky. The shadow has no feelings but hatred and sorrow. If you see the shadow, you better hope that he is more sad than angry." Peter continued. "People say, the shadow is really a human on this island and that he became a shadow from his hatred to his family...or they say."

Emma's face dropped. There were so many more questions she needed to ask, but she needed to leave these physios. "Umm. Can I go for a walk? I need some air." They all nodded as they pushed a button which opened a staircase.

The air hit Emma like a wave of coolness. Peter followed behind her, only to have her stop. "Can I be alone? This is all new to me, and you obviously know this island, so you will be able to find me easily." Emma smiled innocently.

"Sure thing." Peter backed off and sat down onto a tree.

Emma turned around and began walking again. She took a couple of turns before starting to sprint. She past colorful and beautiful plants while weaving in and out of the environment. She reached the beach and saw a campfire. _Oh no_. Emma backed from the fire only to be pushed onto the ground. Five boys, in their late 18's surrounded Emma cradling blades like a toy.

"Look what we got here boys." The one with blonde hair laughed.

"I bet this one will put a fight." The other boy with blonde hair chuckled. He grabbed Emma's feet as she kicked for dear life. "Told yah."

"LET ME GO!" Emma screamed, _like anyone would hear her_. All the boys laughed in unison.

Out of nowhere, the boys cowered away. The dizziness overpowered Emma as her eyelids became heavy. She saw a black figure kneel next to herself. Fear overtook Emma as she inched away. Two familiar hands cupped her against it's chest and screamed. "SHE IS HEAR TO STAY, YOU WILL PROTECT HER, NOT TORTURE HER. NOW LEAVE BEFORE YOU GET TORTURED!"

* * *

Killian searched for the bean, while the worry-wart searched for certain item. "It had to be here." He repeated over and over to himself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hook humored himself.

"The sword. Christine's. It was dipped in poison to kill a giant, so if I find it..." Graham went off into speech.

Killian searched for two items now. Holding up every sword he found, only to be pushed away. Graham ran into a sprint, almost tripping over himself when he found it. _Christine_ was carved into it, and Graham ran his hand over the engraving. "Time to kill a giant."

They climbed up the bed where the beast was snoring loudly. They tip-toed on his chest when they made it to his heart. Killian walked over to necklace the giant was wearing, to see something that caught his eyes. A bean was wrapped in a cloth and gripped around his neck. Killian removed the bean and smiled. He went over to Graham who was more then ready to sink the dagger into the beast's chest. Once he plunged the weapon into the middle of it's chest, a loud cry came out, then everything silence.

Both were relived when were heading out of the castle. "Oy', wait!" Killian said.

"What?"

"I saw something that might come in hand on my travel to get Emma back, will you help me fetch it?" Graham rolled his eyes and followed Killian to the treasure room.

Both men walked over to a pipe with some trickets behind it. "Will ya help me, mate?" Killian said as both men leaned over searching through the items.

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"It's gold..." Killian murmured.

"Is it this...?" Graham got cut off when Killian took him out with an heavy item to the jaw. He wrapped Graham's arms around the pipe and shackled them together. He finally came back to reality when he noticed what happened. "Why?"

"I want you to stay as far from Emma as you can, if this is the only way, so be it. Also, have fun starving up here, considering you already killed your chance of probably getting out."

"I will always find her." He said to Killian's back as he was walking away.

"Hook, Hook, HOOOOOOOOOKKKKK!"

* * *

Emma awoken in a bundle of blankets, very soft, but look like they were made by children, because they probably were. No little boys were around, and it was somewhat, peaceful. However, there was a body laid down on the ground next to her. She shook it until it rolled over, the brown eyes which comforted her, now were red with sadness.

"Why did you leave?" Peter whispered.

"I-I...I didn't mean to. I mean, I just went for a walk and... Peter." Emma cupped her hands around his face. "I won't leave you." She half-heartily smiled.

Peter jumped up, excitement filled his face. She scooped Emma from the ground, picked her up by the waist and spun her around. Emma laughed and it brought Peter a smile. He gently placed her down and took her by the hand. "I must show you this place!"

The couple weaved through the forest until they got to a cliff. The cliff glanced over the bay where Hook left her. She sudden filled with anger and hot rage. Peter obviously saw her change in behavior and took both of her hands. He looked all around him to try to spot what caused her anger but he saw nothing.

"Emma... What's wrong?" Peter whispered to her.

"Nothing, it's just such a beautiful sunset." Emma lied, she hadn't even noticed the sunset. It was beautiful, shades of green and red, nothing like at home. The sun was on the edge of the water and slowly going in. She felt a smile creep upon her lips and Peter took her attention away from the sunset.

He grabbed her hands with a harder grip and looked into her big blue eyes. "Emma, I wanted to say this the moment I saw you on the shore." _NO, NO, NO._ "Emma, I love you."


	6. Chapter 6: High Up In the Sky

**Okay, can I just say how awesome you guys are? You guys constantly support me and give me great reviews on my story! Also, I feel like my writing skills are not "up to par" with the other writers on this website, so I am thankful that you guys are still reading! This chapter is mainly about Peter and Emma, and your feels will hurt at the end of this chapter. ;)**

**P.S. Ummm, yeah... about "that will NOT happen again". I am so sorry! It was hard to get inspired last weekend, and it was also too late to type and I was tired... Hope you don't hate me... #onlyGodcanjudgeyah**

**P. DOUBLE. S. OMG YOU GUYS LIKE LEGIT NEED TO LISTEN TO LORDE'S ALBUM ****_PURE HEROINE_****, I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO IT.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: High Up In the Sky**

I put you **high up in the sky**

And now, you're not coming down

It slowly turned, you let me burn

And now, we're ashes on the ground

_Her curls moved with the wind. The waves crashed gently against the ship. Killian wrapped his arms around the women and placed small kissed upon her neck. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her big green eyes were filled with tears and he kissed her forehead._

_"Milah..." Killian whispered into her hair._

_"Killian, stop." His eyes flickered immediately down to hers. "You need to leave."_

_"What do you mean?" His brows furrowed in confusion._

_"Leave me." Milah's face hardened._

_"I-I...I can't leave you!" Killian begged and fell to his knees. "I need you."_

_"Killian." Milah cupped his face in her own hands. "You need to move on. I am just holding you back from actually falling in love. I need you too, but I NEED you to move on."_

_Killian looked up into the eyes of his dead wife. "Milah, I will never forget you."_

_Milah stepped back in annoyance and walked into Killian's cabin. He opened the door to find her examining a necklace. It was the necklace he gave her once they first met. "You still have this old thing?" She chuckled._

_"Yeah... Milah." Killian began._

_"Can you put this on me?" Her eyes lit up like they use to. Oh, how he missed that look. She pulled her hair up and he wrapped the chain around her neck. Milah turned to the mirror and examined the necklace. She touched the smooth stone and enhaled deeply._

_"You NEED to forget me, Killian. I am no good for you!" Milah breathed out._

_"It hurts. I can't." He murmured._

_"Killian look at me." His eyes went from her boots, to her hand placed on her hips, and finally to her eyes, which were furious. "What about Emma?"_

_Killian eyes lit up and a smile formed upon his lips just hearing her name. "You use to give me that look when someone mentioned my name."_

_Killian opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn't. He knew she was right, and she knew she was right. "Now that you understand, I must leave. I hope you will have a long and beautiful life with Emma."_

_"Good-bye, Milah." And Milah walked out the door and vanished forever._

Killian woke up in a cold sweat, he looked at his clock and it was 2:28am. He moved from his bed and to his desk. His hands ran through his damp hair in sheer exhaustion. He glanced down at the bottom draw and saw it ajar. He frantically opened it and removed the paperwork from the top. Where the necklace laid, was no longer there. _Milah left with it_, Killian frowned,_ It will help me forget_, he thought hopefully.

The Captain moved from his cabin to the deck and glanced out towards the ocean, soon they would be in Neverland. The closer they got to the portal, the more Killian got nervous. He would get to see _his Swan_ soon enough. "I'm coming for you, my love."

* * *

_"Peter..." Emma interlocked their hands together. "I love you too." Peter's face lit up and pulled Emma in for a kiss. Peter had laid down a blanket and lowered Emma to the ground with him. He began to kiss Emma again, this time more feverishly. Peter kissed Emma's collarbone and slowly down to her breast. He began to tug at her shirt, like a little child fighting for a toy. "No, Peter." Emma said in a motherly tone, and all the playing around seized._

It was like a nightmare, Emma kept on replaying the incident in her head. Emma never loved Peter, and she never will. But, if Emma has any chance of getting off this island, it will be with Peter's help, _since Captain Douchebag isn't coming anytime soon_. Peter will do anything Emma asks, if he thinks that she loves him.

Peter fell asleep as soon as the playing stopped. He wrapped his arm around Emma's waist and snuggled up behind her. Emma tried not to run away in disgust, but she knew she had to wait for him to be asleep. She picked up Peter's arm and dropped it on the ground. It landed in a _THUD_, but Peter never awoken, this was Emma's chance. Emma slowly got up from the ground and checked if she woke up Peter. _Asleep like a baby_. She rose up and walked off from the cliff where Peter found his first love.

Emma trailed off into the forest, trying to clear her head of Peter. She wasn't going to leave Peter, she just need to get_ away_ from him. Emma didn't know how long she had walked, but she came across an iridescent tree. It stood tall and proud, giving off a shimmer of a gold glow. Emma was taken back at how beautiful the tree was. She circled around it, hypnotized. A leaf shook on a branch and a light began to race around Emma's head. The light paused in front of her, and Emma felt the urge to stick her hand out. The light lowered itself to her palm and a 4-inch figure appeared. The tiny creature resembled a woman. She wore a short green dress with leaves wrapped around it. She had beautiful blonde hair that was pinned up in a elegant bun and her blue eyes shone through the nighttime sky.

"Hello, Emma." Her little voice ringed in Emma's ears.

"How do you know my..."

"That's not important at the moment. I must tell you something that could mean life or death for you." Her tiny voice became very serious. "You should trust no one on this island. The Lost Boys, the Lost Ones, and especially Peter. Everything on this island is a lie."

"But I should trust you?" Emma mocked.

The tiny figure spurted out wings and flew up to Emma's nose. "Yes." She backed down to Emma's palm again and spoke. "I sense something great coming, and I have waited for you to find me."

"Well, what is coming?" Emma said confusingly.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. I just NEEDED to warn you. You're choice can make the difference." The the woman twitched her wings and took off.

"WAIT!" Emma yelled. "Who are you?!"

The creature paused and turned to face Emma. "Tinkerbell."

Emma watched Tinkerbell fly off into the center of the tree and the gold glow died. Emma didn't know how she should have taken in the fairies advice, but she kept it planted in the back of her mind. Emma rubbed her arms up and down to keep warm, night in Neverland was as cold as it was back in the winter season.

Back in the Enchanted Forest, Emma would always snuggle up to the fireplace with a mug of her mother's famous hot chocolate in her hand. Snow always would nag Emma to wear more layers of clothing, but Emma never listened. The Charming family would tell stories of their adventures from "back in the day". Oh, how happy they were! The last time Emma saw her parents was when they tried to hook her up with a douchebag. Would she ever see them again? Emma suddenly wished that she wasn't so cold to them. Emma just needed to get home.

_SNAP_. A twig snapped and shook Emma from her thoughts. She backed up from the sound and bumped into a body behind her. She turned around and saw a boy, about 16. _Great, a fucking Lost One_. He eyed her for a minute until he finally recognized her. "What are you doing out here, Emma?"

"Umm. Well, I took a walk and I got lost." Emma tried to convince the boy.

"Oh, I can walk you back." He gave a half-hearty smile.

"You really don't have to, I was just about to walk back..."

"It's really no problem at all."

Emma and the boy walked in silence for a while, either Emma walked very far or this boy is lost too.

"So, what's your name?"

''A-Abek...?" He questioned himself.

"I'm guessing you don't use names much on this island. I don't blame you, I wouldn't want the name_ Tootles_."

Abek chuckled, but soon he just straighten his face again. "That was my name once before, my name now is Timothy."

"Abek is way cooler." Emma smiled.

Abek returned a smile and spoke. "Yeah, I guess it is." Abek stopped and faced Emma. "What is the real reason you were out here, you weren't just taking a 'stroll' along the forest."

_You should trust no one on this island._ "I was taking a _stroll_. I just needed some alone time."

"Come on, Emma! No one walks around alone in Neverland's forest! It's far too dangerous!"

_This will be a perfect time to try that new thing called 'trust'_. "I was trying to get away from Peter." Emma immediately regretted saying that.

"Do you love Peter?" Abek questioned her, he watched her face drop in sadness. "I believe if one person doesn't love the other, then they shouldn't be together."

"I don't love him. I'm in love with someone else, but he hurt me, and I don't know if I can ever forgive him."

Abek smirked and disappeared into the forest. "ABEK?!" Emma shouted, but no one replied. Suddenly a black figure appeared and Emma just stared at it. "Who are you?" Emma questioned the shadow. It's glowing eyes continued to stare at her without a single noise. "ANSWER ME!" The blonde started to get frustrated with the dark figure. A few minutes later Emma decided to get away from the shadow before she whacked it upside the head. She turned to walk away and the figure grabbed her wrist, she whipped around and it's mouth seemed to open but nothing came out.

"Emmmmmmmaaaaaa,"

"How do you know my name?!" Before Emma even knew it she was in the air. She pulled and pulled at her wrist but the shadow was not letting go. The glowing eyes pierced into her own and she stopped struggling.

"Emmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaa,"

The flying pair made their way away from the island and towards the sea. Emma saw a little light far away but it was probably just the symptom of looking into the shadow's bright eyes for so long. But, the further they got from the island the brighter the light became. It was a ship! The blonde's grip was slipping and she dropped from the shadow. She felt weightless and alive, at that moment she didn't even care where she landed. Wood planks became clearer the closer she got to the ground. Emma looked slightly to her right and saw something shiny, it looked like a hook...

* * *

The closer Killian got to the island, the larger the pit in his stomach grew. He honestly didn't know if Emma is even alive. And if she is alive, is she ever going to forgive him? Graham did the same thing and Emma could never trust another person again. Emma has been in so much painin her life and his heart broke when he put her in more pain.

Killian was about to walk up to the helm when he heard a scream. In the air, dropping, was his Emma. Killian pushed the crew out of the way and leaped for Emma. He managed to catch Emma right before she touched the deck. He fell with her in his arms and cradled her for a second, taking in that Emma; she was alive and well. Emma looked up at Killian and he pushed the blonde locks of hair from her face. "I will always find you." He smiled and Emma returned one in favor.

"I'm still mad at you, but we have a more important matter right now." Emma stiffened.

"And what would that be, love?" Killian questioned her. Before she could answer, Emma was ripped from Killian's arms. Emma was in the arms of... _Baefire_? Killian stood up and Baefire tried to calm down the rowdy Emma.

"Baefire." Killian began.

"Captain Hook." Baefire spat out.

"Bae. I-I..."

"YOU WHAT? YOU KILLED MY MOTHER?!" Baefire screamed.

"Listen to me! I never killed your mother!" Killian waited for Baefire to calm down. "Me and your mother loved each other very much, she left your father because she was unhappy with the coward he was. She wanted adventure and that is what I gave her. We came back to get you and when we did your father became the Dark One. He was unhappy that Milah loved me, he cut off my hand and ripped out her heart, right in front of me."

Baefire breathed heavily for a few moments and then released Emma. She backed up and stood next to Smee and the rest of the crew. Baefire looked at her and then Captain Hook. Bae started to blacken from his feet and up. His eyes turned from their glorious brown to a electric yellow. Bae became the shadow himself. He flew at Killian and started to rip his shadow from his back. Killian cried out and Emma lunged at them both. "STOP!" She screamed, but Smee and the crew held her back. Emma leaned forward, with hands still around her.

"PETER STOP!" Emma screamed at the shadow, but he didn't stop. "BAEFIRE! I LOVE YOU!"

The shadow stopped and looked at Emma. The black washed off of Baefire and he walked over to Emma. The blonde cried out and fell to the ground. Bae scooped her up and pulled her in for a kiss. Emma grabbed Bae and hugged him tightly. He began to blacken again and started to levitate. Emma rested her chin on the back of the shadow's shoulder and looked at Killian. He rested on the floor, staring up at Emma and Baefire. Sadness was written all over his face. She finally saw the true Killian just then, broken and in pieces. She lifted her head up as her and Bae took off. Emma mouthed to Killian 3 words. "I. Love. You."


End file.
